Sonny With a Stalker
by quogan-is-the-bomb
Summary: It's sonny's birthday and she gets a text who she presumes is from Chad. It's not really Chad. Channy.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny With A Stalker

Chapter 1

It has been a year since Sonny joined So Random and things could not be any better. It was her birthday, and the other cast members put together a nice party for her. The So Random studio was packed with other shows from the lot, except Mackenzie Falls. It's not that they didn't want to come, Zora threw everyone from the tween drama out as soon as they got there. Sonny somewhat got over the whole So Random and Mackenzie Falls feud, but the other members weren't over it. Sonny scanned the whole area, looking for a special person. She sighed and hung her head low. She frowned. _Of course, he wouldn't want to come to a lame party at "Chuckle City"._

"He's not here." A snooty, high-pitched girly voice announced from behind her. It was Tawni, Sonny's self-absorbed cast mate and friend.

Sonny let out a small snort and turned towards her. "Who are you talking about?" I hoped she would say someone completely unavailable like Nick Jonas or Zack Efron,

Tawni chucked, "Hmm… I don't know. Someone whose name rhymes with Blad Bylan Blooper. That's why you are looking around."

Sonny stared to stutter. "N…No it isn't. Why would you think something as completely insane as that?"

Tawni 'Pshed at her. "You know you like him. It is so obvious."

"W-Whatever Tawni I do not like Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny lied. _Of course I liked Chad Dylan Cooper! No, it isn't only because he is heartthrob. He actually does have a heart, and you can see it too if you get passed his 'Chadness'. He showed that when he pretended to be my biggest fan. Plus, he said I have pretty hair. That must mean he likes me too, right? Uh-oh, Tawni is looking at me funny._

"Whatever you say, Ms. Denial."

Tawni walked off, leaving Sonny all alone. As on queue, her phone started beeping which told her it had a text. She opened it and it read '**Meet me outside after the party. I want 2 see u.**' Sonny's heart jumped. Maybe Chad sent that to her on his other phone! She started to fan her face. _I can't wait until the party is over._

c-h-a-n-n-y-r-u-l-e-s-c-h-a-n-n-y-r-u-l-e-s-c-h-a-n-n-y-r-u-l-e-s

Sonny sighed. _Finally, the party is over! It's not that I didn't appreciate my awesome party, I just really want to see Chad! I can't believe he would actually do this for me. _Sonny's happy face fell. _I hope this isn't a joke. Oops I better start smiling again because here comes Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni. We were all still in Studio three. _

Sonny used her happy-happy-Sonny face. "Hey guys, thank you so much for the party! I really enjoyed myself!" She used an over-toothy smile hoping they would let her go.

Grady spoke up, he was completely unaware that he had some of my birthday cake on his face. "Your welcome Sonny."

Smiling once again, Sonny took the time to hug everyone. To her, it still felt a little awkward hugging Tawni. "Well guys, I think it's time for me to go home."

"Meeting someone?" Tawni asked her with a smug look on her over-powdered face. Sonny shook her head quickly. _I must not let them know I am going to meet Chad. They would grill me once again saying things like 'He is a rival!' and 'How can you hang with Chad Dylan Pooper??!?! You are betraying us!' . Ugh. This whole rival business gets on my everlasting nerve._

"Psh, no," Sonny began, "I need to spend a little bit of time with my mother today. Since she had to work she couldn't come to my party." _I hate lying to them but I need to see Chad. _

Being as dense as they were, the So Randoms all nodded and started walking out. Tawni, being Tawni, gave Sonny the 'I know what you are really doing' look as she walked away. Sonny squealed to herself and ran to the dressing room she shared with Tawni. She looked into the slightly intimidating mirror and fixed her hair, make-up, and clothes. She had to make sure she looked good for her meeting with Chad. Satisfied with the way she looked, she trotted out of the dressing room and into the hall. Thoughts raced through Sonny's mind as he walked. _What if this was all a prank? What if Chad and Portlyn were actually making out in the parking lot? I guess that would be a risk I would have to take. _Sonny walked past stage three and then into the parking lot. She smiled as she saw a figure sitting on the So Random golf cart.

"Sonny, you made it," the figure stated, stepping out of the golf cart.

Sonny's eyes widened. _That is definitely not Chad Dylan Cooper. _

------------------------------With Chad.---------------------------

Chad was the only person left in the building. He likes to stay late and work on his lines. _I could have went to the lame birthday party at So Random, but what kind of reputation does that leave me with? Chad Dylan Cooper does not go to stupid So Random birthday parties, even if the birthday girl is the unmistakenly beautiful fireball known as Sonny Munroe. For the first time in my life I actually know how it feels to like a girl. Not just like her for… you know. She is just so sweet and passionate with everything she does. Oh great, not I am sounding like a cheese ball. _He glanced at the clock. It was eleven. _I wonder if the party is over. I don't hear any music, so I guess it is. _ He yawned. _I guess it is time for me to go home. _He started walking, and when he got closer to the exit heard heard someone yelling. 

_Was that Sonny? _He broke into a run and sprinted out of the building.

---------------------Sonny----------------------------

This guy had Sonny against the wall.. He said his name was Caleb. He also said he was her number one fan and.. Her soulmate. _This guy really freaks me out. I have never met this guy and I don't know anything about him. _Caleb had his head on her neck smelling her hair. Sonny's heart was racing. _This guy was really scaring me. I didn't know what to do. _

"Mmm Sonny your hair smells like vanilla. It is amazing." The wierdo named Caleb told her. "When we get married I will be sure to keep vanilla-scented shampoo stocked in our bathroom."

He snorted as he let out a creepy giggle. _I really needed to get away from this guy. _

"Um.. Caleb..was it?" He nodded. "I am sorry, but I don't know you and you are too close to me. Please back away." She tried to sound strong but considerate_. I did not need this guy forcing himself on me_. He released his head from her neck and she took a good look at him. He had an obsessed look on his face. _The way he is looking at me is frightening. _

"Well you might not know me now but you will." The guy was telling her these things in a psychopathic-killer voice. _He really freaking me out._ "You are so beautiful and I bet you are great at everything you go, and I mean everything. So, guess what? You are never going to leave my side. You are going to be with me forever." _He said what now? I was getting kind of angry. Even though this guy was scary, he had no right to say those things to me. _

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?? You are absolutely insane. I will never be with you! You need to go to a mental hospital!" She tried to push this Caleb away from her. He pushed her hands against the brick wall and held them down with his own. He pushed his body against hers.

"You will never get away from me now." He smiled wickedly at her. _I need to get away from this guy. What to do? I know! He might have my hands, but not my feet_. She smirked and kicked him in his private parts. He grunted, and let go of her. She took this opportunity to run.

"HELP ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Sonny yelled to no one in particular and continued to run. _Maybe Murphy is still at the studios. I should go back into there. _She tried to hurry back into the studio with tears running down her cheeks. _If I don't get there and get a guard I could get ra- _SMACK! She collided with someone. They both fell to the ground. _Oh, please don't be that weird Caleb guy. Please.. _She was on the ground with her head on this guys leg. She looked up and saw blonde hair. _It's Chad!! Oh, I am saved. _

"Ouch!! How dare you hit Chad Dylan Cooper!" He said aloud, looking at the person who he smacked into. _It's Sonny! She looks like she has been crying. _Sonny removed her head and sat straight up. "Sonny.. Are you okay?" She shook her head as if to say no and pointed to the direction of the brick wall. Chad stood and helped her up.

"Please, get me out of here. Please." She pleaded to him, gripping his hand. She looked like she has been chased by a serial killer.

"W..What's happened?" He asked her as she continued to hold his hand. She looked frantic.

"Please just get me out of here and I will tell you everything that has happened!" She needed to leave this parking lot so bad. This psychopathic fan chilled her to the bone.

"Okay. My convertible is in the Falls' parking area. Come on." He led her to the parking lot beside

the So Random one. He really wanted to know what was bothering Sonny. She was crying and earlier he could hear her screaming.

"SONNY MUNROE!" Caleb screamed. Sonny gripped Chad's hand harder. Chad turned his head to the sound of the scream.

"Who the hell is that?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!! Please review!!**

**=]**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to thank all of you who reviewed!! I really appreciate the support! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sonny with a Stalker**

-------------------

Last time:

"Please just get me out of here and I will tell you everything that has happened!" She needed to leave this parking lot so bad. This psychopathic fan chilled her to the bone.

"Okay. My convertible is in the Falls' parking area. Come on." He led her to the parking lot beside

the So Random one. He really wanted to know what was bothering Sonny. She was crying and earlier he could hear her screaming.

"SONNY MUNROE!" Caleb screamed. Sonny gripped Chad's hand harder. Chad turned his head to the sound of the scream.

"Who the hell is that?"

----------------------

Chapter 2

Chad looked at Sonny with a confused look in his baby-blue eyes. _Is that why she was crying? Has a guy broken up with her or something? How could anyone break up with someone as sweet as So-_ Another scream broke him out of his thoughts.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Caleb sadistically yelled, causing Sonny to cringe.

She turned to Chad. "Please, let's go. That guy is insane." Sonny pleaded. Chad continued to stare at her.

"I will find you, my little pet." The voice echoed.

Something finally clicked with Sonny. _I have my phone! Of course! _She put her free hand (the other was still locked with Chad's) into the pocket she usually keeps her phone in, and felt nothing. _W..Where's my phone? Oh no. That psycho must have it. _Sonny's face was etched with fear. They needed to get out of there. NOW.

"Chad. We need to go. Now. I don't know what this guy is capable of. He is an obsessed fan." She glanced at Chad. He was just staring at her. It looked as if he was in a daze. "Chad.?? Chad?" She smacked his arm. They really needed to leave Condor Studios. This weirdo might have a knife or a gun on him. Chad got out of his little trance just in time to see a black-haired guy staring at them. Sonny was facing Chad, therefore she wasn't able to see him. She noticed Chad was staring at something, so she turned around. Caleb was staring at them.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. What are you doing with my lady? You better get your hands off of her." Caleb threatened Chad, stepping closer towards the two. Sonny quickly hid behind Chad. Chad tightened his hold of Sonny's hand, uncharacteristically stepping into a protective stance.

Chad smirked. "It looks to me like I am keeping her away from crazies like yourself." He slowly backed up, giving Sonny the notion to back up as well. Chad's car was in close view. _I don't think I want to take the chance of running. Like Sonny said, we don't know what he is capable of. This guy could be armed or have a knife. You never can tell with crazed fans. _

Caleb stepped even closer, giving Chad the 'go to hell' look. Chad motioned Sonny to step back by squeezing her hand. She took a step closer to the car, and Chad followed suit. _I hope he doesn't realize what I am doing. I don't want me OR Sonny to get hurt. _

"Do you honestly think I am crazy?" Caleb asked, reaching into his pocket. Chad's eyes widened. Sonny was silently sobbing behind him, clutching his jacket with her free hand.

"You haven't seen crazy yet, but if you don't hand over my girl I will show you crazy." Caleb fished the item out of his pocket, while they took another step back. Chad's convertible was only a couple of steps away.

Sonny's heart was racing. _So this is what it feels like to be scared out of your mind. _She glanced at the back of Chad's head. _He is being so brave. Is he doing this for me? _

Chad's eyes were completely focused on the object in Caleb's hand. It was a large blade. The parking lot lights reflected off of the dangerous item; Sonny's sobs could actually be heard.

Caleb looked at Sonny, his face still owning that creepy smile. "Oh sweetie, don't cry, I'm not gonna hurt **you.**__I'm gonna hurt Mr. Pretty boy if he don't hand you over," He cooed to sonny , "Cooper wants you all to himself, and I simply **cannot **allow that." Sonny started to shake. _I don't want Chad hurt. I __**NEVER**__ want Chad to be hurt. _

Chad's scared face instantly turned into a furious one. _He is NOT getting Sonny. This guy would really mess her up!_ "Listen, weirdo, Sonny doesn't want to be anywhere near you. Why do you think she is behind me? She is hiding, scared. You are scaring the daylights out of her and pulling out a knife demanding for her isn't gonna make her instantly appear in your arms, and neither is your threatening. So I suggest you just get out of here!"

Caleb lunged at Chad, blade pointed right at him. Chad, Sonny, and Caleb fell to the ground. Sonny's phone flew out of Caleb's pocket and Sonny's eyes lit up. _My phone.. I HAVE to get it! Wait.. Caleb had a knife.. CHAD??_ She looked over to see Chad's right hand covered in blood. When Caleb lunged at them, Chad managed to knock the blade out of Caleb's hand, but it cut his hand before it got out of Caleb's hand.

The blade was only a couple of inches away from them. Caleb tried to crawl to it, but Chad jumped on top of him.

" No one cuts the hand of Chad Dylan Cooper!" Chad screamed, fighting for the blade with Caleb. Sonny took the chance to run to her phone. Chad noticed her running and unfortunately so did Caleb. Chad caught this while trapping Caleb's skinny arm under his. "Sonny! Run to the other side of the lot and call 911!" He screeched this to her, his hand undergoing a large bit of pain. Caleb got his arm free from Chad's and almost grabbed the knife. Chad, still on top of Caleb, held his arms together with his injured-free arm. With the other hand he tried to grab the knife. Caleb got his arms free and smacked Chad's arm away.

Sonny ran for her life, her country-theme phone dialing the emergency number as she ran. _I don't know why I am running, Chad might need my help! _She stopped as soon someone picked up.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" The operator asked, sounding kind of anxious.

"PLEASE SEND SOME HELP!! MY FRIEND CHAD DYLAN COOPER AND I ARE BEING ATTACKED BY A PSYCHOTIC STALKER AND HE HAS A KNIFE!" Sonny screamed into the phone, her heart thumping loudly.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Is this a prank call?"

"NO! THIS IS REAL. I AM SONNY MONROE! A STALKER NAMED CALEB HAS CUT CHAD'S ARM AND WE NEED HELP!" _This woman must be stupid to think I would be trying to pull a prank!_

"Okay, Okay, calm down. Where is your location?"

"Condor Studios, Los Angeles, California."

"We'll send someone right away." The lady hung up. Sonny sighed. _Finally.. Help is on the way. Now I need to go and help Chad. She sprinted to the location of Chad and Caleb. _

Chad writhed in pain. Caleb had the knife and stabbed Chad's left arm. Caleb was now straddling Chad, and had an evil look in his eye.

"I told you I would hurt you if you didn't give her to me. Why couldn't you listen to me you stupid actor?" Caleb spat angrily in Chad's face. Chad looked up at him, the blood from his arm was dripping off of the blade. . _My arm hurts so bad. I hope Sonny is okay. _"You must like her if you sacrificed being injured for her safety. I better go and get my girl. She is helpless now. It will be easy to take her." This hit one of Chad's nerves. _You are not getting Sonny! _Caleb got up off of Chad.

"You are not getting Sonny, you hear me? You will **NEVER** get Sonny, not as long as I am alive!" Chad quickly got up and punched Caleb square in the face. Caleb growled, stabbing Chad in the shoulder. Right when he stabbed him Sonny arrived and witnessed it. She gasped as Chad fell to the ground in pain.

"Chad!" Sonny yelled, dropping her phone and running to his side. Tears were running down her dirt-stained face. She viewed his whole body. His right hand, left arm, and shoulder were bleeding. _Oh Chad.. _She stared into his eyes. _You can tell he is in pain. _"I am so so sorry. I can't believe that psycho did this to you!" Her tears continued to fall. Caleb purposely coughed behind her, and she turned around.

"I am a what?" He took a step closer. "What did you call me?" He had the blade in his hand, ready to cut something else up.

"A PSYCHO!" Sonny screamed just as sirens were heard. Caleb looked towards the road. Red and blue lights flashed through the parking lot. Two cars and an ambulance stopped about fifty foot from the trio. Caleb started to run the other direction, dropping the blade as he did so. Sonny surveyed Chad. He was bleeding pretty bad. Chad's eyes locked on with Sonny's and she grasped his non-injured hand with hers. She leaned down and placed a light kiss on his forehead, some of her tears dropped onto his forehead.

"Thank you, Chad," She muttered to him, "I would probably be raped if it wasn't for you."

He smirked even though his injuries hurt like hell. "You owe me, Munroe."

A policeman ran past them, tackled Caleb, and handcuffed him. The policeman hoisted Caleb up and pushed him towards the copcar. They passed Sonny and Chad. Caleb gave them both a death glare.

"Payback's a bitch. Better get ready for it," Caleb snarled at Sonny and Chad, causing the policeman to push him harder to the cruiser. Two paramedics with a stretcher came for Chad.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked the two, hoisting Chad up on the stretcher. Sonny let go of his hand.

"That guy getting in the cruiser attacked Chad and I, and Chad ended up with a cut hand, arm, and shoulder. He looks like he has lost a lot of blood." Sonny stated matter-of-factly.

"Why aren't you hurt?" The other paramedic inquired as they made their way to the ambulance.

"Chad protected me." Sonny blushed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- Well there is another chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and I am sorry for the wait. I only am able to get on the internet every other day so I hope you can understand!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! =] I know I am not the best at English (the sub, not the language), so please bear with me! **

**I do not own SWAC, and If I did.. It would involve me, SK, and a lottta kissin. LOL JK. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME:**

"Payback's a bitch. Better get ready for it," Caleb snarled at Sonny and Chad, causing the policeman to push him harder to the cruiser. Two paramedics with a stretcher came for Chad.

"What happened?" One of the paramedics asked the two, hoisting Chad up on the stretcher. Sonny let go of his hand.

"That guy getting in the cruiser attacked Chad and I, and Chad ended up with a cut hand, arm, and shoulder. He looks like he has lost a lot of blood." Sonny stated matter-of-factly.

"Why aren't you hurt?" The other paramedic inquired as they made their way to the ambulance.

"Chad protected me." Sonny blushed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Sonny entered the Los Angeles General Hospital with a beautiful flower bouquet in her hands, for today was the day Chad could go home. Sonny smiled, remembering what he did for her. She the frowned. _What if he was just looking out for himself? He is Chad Dylan Cooper, after all. But still. I think he would've ran and left if he was worried about getting hurt. That settles it, he cares about me. _Sonny giggled to herself while walking to the elevator to go to Chad's room. Some of the nurses passing her gave her crazy looks. She stepped into the quite large elevator and pressed Chad's floor. Before it closed someone stopped it. Sonny looked up.

"Portlyn? What are you doing here?" Sonny asked the curly brunette.

"I am here to pick up Chad. His parents are out of town so he asked me. We are dating, after all." Sonny's heart fell. She knew that they were together on the show, but she didn't know they were for real dating. She felt so stupid. "Why are you here?"

"Uh.. I just came to give Chad these flowers." A blush crept onto Sonny's cheeks. _Chad probably just didn't want anyone to get hurt. Even if I don't like someone, I would never want them to get hurt or die. _Portlyn glared at Sonny.

"Don't even bother. Chad would never accept flowers from a _Random._" Portlyn sneered, knowing that hit a spot with Sonny. Sonny stayed silent, tears threatening to fall from her reddened face. Her heart told her that Portlyn was just being mean, but her brain told her she was probably right. Sonny nodded, watching as Portly put a satisfied smirk on her flawless face. The elevator finally stopped. Portlyn stepped out, leaving Sonny alone. Sonny mashed the button to the ground floor, tears finally leaking from her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny lied on her four-poster bed hugging a cow-shaped pillow, tears falling from her chocolate colored eyes. Portlyn's words lingered in her head. _"Don't even bother. Chad would never accept flowers from a Random." _ Why did she care so much about what Portlyn said? It's not like she was in love with him, right? _He's a pompous ego-maniac that only cares about himself. _She frowned. That couldn't be true. He **did**__act like her number one fan, and he did say she had pretty hair. That settles it. _I think I am in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. I wouldn't be crying if that wasn't the case. _She sighed. As on queue her mother peeped her head in.

"Sonny? Are you alright?" Connie Munroe asked her daughter. Sonny nodded. _Hopefully she will go away. I don't wanna talk to anyone._ Connie shook her head, knowing her daughter was lying. "I am coming in." She sat on the edge of Sonny's bed and got a view of what a boy did to her.

"G..go mom.. I..I am fine." Sonny stuttered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Is this about the cute blonde boy from Mackenzie falls?" Sonny's heart started to bear rapidly. _How did she know about Chad? More importantly, how did she know this was __**about**__ Chad? _

"H..How did you know?"

"Let's just say it's a mother's intuition. Plus, most days you enter the house saying things like 'Stupid Chad', or 'That Chad Dylan Cooper…' . Do you always fight with him, dear?"

Sonny shook her head. "Yeah we always do.. We always yell 'fine' or 'good' to each other after those fights. Selena Gomez from _Camp Hip Hop _told us we were made for each other. She is like some 'relationship wizard' or something. I think I am in love with him, mom."

Connie let out a sigh. "I thought so. Does he feel the same way."

More tears flew from Sonny's eyes. "I.. I thought so. He went on a _fake_ date with me and he said I have pretty hair. And when that psychotic Caleb guy tried to get me, Chad took three hits with a knife _just_ to keep me safe. Or at least, that's what I thought. It turns out he is going out with his co-star from Mackenzie Falls. I..It hurts so much, mom." Connie embraced her lovesick daughter. Sonny nested her head into her mother's neck and cried even more.

"Shh. It will be okay, Sonny." Connie cooed into her daughter's ear.

"Will it?" The broken girl replied.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sonny trudged around the studio, her eyes big and puffy. She didn't even know why she was here. The new Gassie sketch didn't include her. _Because,_ her inner voice made it's presence known, _even though you are heart-broken you want to see Chad again. _ Sonny's head drooped, knowing the voice was right. She still wanted to see Chad. She _**needed **_to see Chad, to fight with him over something completely stupid that resulted in them shouting 'FINE' or 'GOOD' at each other, to hear his signature line of 'really Sonny, really?', and to see his beautiful blue eyes sparkle when they glance at her with annoyance. _I wonder if he is on set.. I heard he is feeling better now he is out of the hospital. _She was glancing at a wall when a confident voice broke her out of her trance.

"Sonny." She turned around to see Chad in his Mackenzie Falls outfit with a bandage on his hand injury. _Don't get emotional around him. _

She put on a fake smile. "H.. Hey Chad. How are you doing?" Chad took a good look at her. _Her eyes.. Has she been crying?_

His face held a smug smile. "It hurts a little but it's fine overall. Chad Dylan Cooper can handle anything." He laughed a little to himself. Sonny just continued to stare into his eyes. "What are you looking at Munroe? Like what you see?" Sonny's eyes widened. _Crap, he caught me staring at him. _

"No,"_ yes _"All I see in front of me is a puppy-shoving jerk that only cares about himself." _Play it off as normal as you can, Sonny, and he won't suspect a thing_

Chad's smile turned into a frown. "At least I'm not an under-rated diva who thinks she is funny but is actually _not._" That one actually hit Sonny. Her face turned a light shade of red and tears threatened to fall once again. Chad noticed this. _Great. I've hurt her. _

"I've got to go." Sonny announced, starting to walk away. _I knew I couldn't handle this. I thought I could, but I guess I can't. Seeing Chad hurts too much, and to top it off his insults hurt even more. _Chad grabbed her arm.

"Sonny, wait." He turned to her. He needed to tell her something, but he had to mess it up again by being arrogant.

Sonny snatched her arm from him."Just go be with your girlfriend. I'm sure she is looking for you." She told him coldly before walking away. He stood there, frozen. _I don't have a girlfriend. _

_--------------------------_

**A/N: Yeah, I know this was a crappy chapter and all. And it is SHORT.. Sorry. Remember to review!! YAY Demi's new CD comes out today. I can't wait to get it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Q-I-T-B: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. You see.. My mom works every other day so I go to work with her and I don't have internet at my house so when I go to work with her I get to get online. Well this weekend it was her birthday so she got the weekend off.. Sorry guys.. Since this is my laptop I get to write at home.. Enjoy!!!!!! **

**DIS to the CLAIM to the ER- ****I DO NOT own SWAC.. Dang it.. **

**------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME:**

"I've got to go." Sonny announced, starting to walk away. _I knew I couldn't handle this. I thought I could, but I guess I can't. Seeing Chad hurts too much, and to top it off his insults hurt even more. _Chad grabbed her arm.

"Sonny, wait." He turned to her. He needed to tell her something, but he had to mess it up again by being arrogant.

Sonny snatched her arm from him."Just go be with your girlfriend. I'm sure she is looking for you." She told him coldly before walking away. He stood there, frozen. _I don't have a girlfriend. _

**-------------------------------------------**

-----------Chapter Four.--------------

-------------------------------------------

"Sonny..Wait!!!!" Chad called out as Sonny turned around to walk off. This was the third time she has met him in the hall and when he stopped to say something she just walked away. She had been ignoring him all week. He tried to txt, call, IM and e-mail. He inwardly growled and reached for her arm. "Don't walk away from me! We need to talk.."

Sonny turned to face him. Pain was still etched on her face. She was sick of this. She needed to release her anger. Now. "Why? So you can break my heart **again** and tell me how much you and Portlyn are in love each other? That you can explain to me how a girl from a **small town** could never be with a **big star?**_** No thanks,**_ I don't think I want to hear it!" She angrily spoke her feelings to him, tears streaming out of her face. It hurt her. Really bad.

Chad's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. _She thinks I am in love with __**Portlyn?**_Inside, he wanted to burst out laughing, but right now he needed to tell Sonny how he felt. He took her arm and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her, causing her to blush/gasp.

"C..Chad? What are y-" He silenced her with his own voice.

"Whoever told you I am dating Portlyn, they are a shit-faced liar! Sonny, I would have never took those knives for you if I didn't care for you. I don't think I have **ever **felt so strongly about a girl before. I almost care about you more than **myself, **and that's something, considering I am **Chad Dylan Cooper!**" Chad confessed to her, squeezing a little on her back. She looked up at him with tears still coming out of her eyes. He released an arm from her to wipe a tear from her cheek. Sonny glanced into his sapphire orbs. His eyes said it all._ He's telling me the truth. I can tell.. He actually cares for me!!_

"I'm.. sorry.." Sonny told him, pulling herself closer to him as she did so. Chad sighed with his hands resting on her back.

----------------------------------

Sonny and Chad were in Chad's dressing room, enjoying a bit of lunch. Chad watched as Sonny attacked her meatball sub. He snickered a little as soon as she got some on sauce on her face. She looked at him, completely unaware of the stuff on her face.

"What?" She asked him. _She looks cute with that innocent look on her face. The sauce adds to the stupid cute. _

He grinned , took a paper towel, and wiped the red object off of her cheek. A blush was apparent on Sonny's face. Chad let out a small chuckle, and Sonny followed suit.

Sonny smiled while noticing something. _Chad is acting like a normal person, not the pompous ruler of Jerkoslovakia. Do I have that effect on him?_ Chad, in turn, was itching to ask her a question.

"So Sonny, who told you I had a girlfriend?" Chad inquired, watching as Sonny devoured the rest of her sub. He smiled. A girl had never ate like that in front of him. _She's just so natural. _She wiped her mouth again and glanced at him.

"It was Portlyn. That's the reason why I never went to visit you. She told me you would never be with someone like me."

Chad stood there, fuming. "Of course it was her!! Ever since I broke up with her a year ago she has tried to ruin my relationships! And, well, I haven't had a girlfriend since her. So.. She tried to hurt you."

"But why?" Sonny asked him, her eyes innocent once again. Chad grabbed his collar in a nervous way. It was hard for him to express his feelings. Yeah, he said he cared about her but he cares about his mother and his other family members. _I've just… got to do it. _

"Um.. Well.. It's cause I like you, Sonny. Not just 'like'.," He took her hand, "_like like._"

"Aww Chad, I like you too. And your sparkly eye."

Chad took the initiative to lean in, and Sonny's cheeks turned a light red. She closed the space between them and their lips touched. Thousands of shockwaves flew through both of their bodies as the pulled each other closer to deepen the kiss. Sonny was the first to emerge from the embrace, leaving Chad smiling.

"Well lookie there. Your lips don't taste like skee-ball and air hockey."

They burst out laughing.

-----------------------------------------

Portlyn growled in front of Chad's door. They were supposed to be running lines for the next Mackenzie Falls, but it looks like he is preoccupied. _He is with that stupid __**Random**__ again. I will fix her once and for all! _ Portlyn grimaced, taking out her cell phone and walking away. She glided into her dressing room and dialed a number.

"Hollywood Police Department, how may I help you?" The lady on the other line asked.

"Hi. My name is Portlyn Abbott [made up] and I am from the hit tween drama Mackenzie Falls. I need to know the bail on the guy who was arrested for harming and assaulting Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, please." Portlyn's face held an arrogant smile.

"Hold on a moment…." The lady paused to look through some files. Portlyn's foot started tapping from impatience. "Yes.. Caleb Parker. His bond is set for ten thousand and five hundred dollars."

"Thank you, ma'am." Portlyn said as politely as she could and quickly hung up the phone. _I need to find someone to bail this guy out so I can get that bitch Sonny for messing with __**MY**__ Chad. _

----------------------------------------------

She smirked in her limo as it flew through the streets of LA, remembering the phone call that took place about thirty minutes ago.

_Portlyn found the perfect person to help her bail Caleb out of jail. It was his father, of course. _

_She found his phone number in a phone book and picked up her cell. She then proceeded to dail his number. The phone rang a couple of times, leaving Portlyn to snarl. 'Come on, pick up, you stupi-_

_A lady who sounded like she was drunk picked up the phone. " llo?" The lady asked, skipping the 'h' and 'e' on the hello. _

"_Um.. Can I speak to Cole Parker, please?" Portlyn questioned innocently. 'I need to sound nice if I want this guy to work with me.'_

"_Eah, old on jus a min." _

_Portlyn giggled. 'This woman is beyond drunk. She can't even talk! Oh well, it will be worth it when I get on the man on the line. That stupid __**RANDOM**__ is gonna get what she deserves for stealing __**my Chad**__ away from me.' The man finally picked up the phone after arguing when the woman for about two minutes. _

"_Who is this?" The man asked, and it was clear he __**wasn't **__drunk like the woman. He did sound a little mean, though.._

"_This is Portlyn Abbott from Mackenzie falls." She told him sweetly. _

"_What the hell do you want?" The man sounded a little irritated. _

"_It's about your son, Cal-_

"_DID HE THREATEN YOU TOO? DID YOU CALL TRYING TO GET MONEY FROM US TOO? WE HAVE NO MONEY FOR YOU!" Portlyn flinched. This guy was really angry for some reason._

"_Um.. No sir.. I just called to offer money to bail him out of jail."_

_It sounded like the man gasped from the other side of the line. "Miss.. Why would you want to do something like that? Didn't a friend of yours get hurt because of him?_

"_Yes sir, but I have reason to believe it was a hoax." She lied to the guy. 'This will help.' "In fact, Chad told me himself that Sonny Munroe cut him, and Caleb was just happened to be strolling by when it happened. She threw the knife at him and framed him. Chad made me promise not to tell anyone, especially the police. You see, Sonny is jealous of all of us from Mackenzie Falls because she originally auditioned for my part and all she got was that lame job at So Random. I think your son deserves to be out of jail so I am offering to come to your house and give you the money. No strings attached." Portlyn grinned, thinking her plan was excellent. 'Sonny is gonna get what she deserves!'_

"_Oh thank God! I knew that Caleb wouldn't do something like that. Thank you so much, Ms. Abbott. Are you sure you want to give me that money?" His tone changed since he figured out she didn't want money. _

"_Of course!" Portlyn put on a fake smile to make her voice sound even sweeter. "It would be my pleasure. So.. What time will it be okay for me to come over?" _

"_Right now would be fine. If you have the time, that is?" _

"_I will be over right away. You address is right here."_

_She hung up the phone smiling. _

Portlyn finally reached the house in a suburban neighborhood. _Wow.. This place is nicer than I thought it would be. _She stepped out of the limo, nodding to the driver who just opened the door for her. Her stilettos clunked when she hit the pavement and she slowly walked to the cozy-looking house. Walking up the small set of steps, she rang a circular-shaped doorbell. A man with a long gray beard answered the door. He noticed her instantly and shook her hand.

"Miss Abbott! I am so glad you are here! Please, come in." He told her, a grin on his sorta pudgy face. She fake-smiled.

"Thank you."

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yay I updated. OMG the plot thickens XD……. Please review.. **

**Also, Thank you for all the author/story faves and alerts!!!! IT really means a lot to me!! **

**Q-I-T-B!!! =]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q-I-T-B: HELLO HELLO!!!! XD Thank you for all the reviews!! 52!!!! I really appreciate it, I really do!!**

**DISCLAIMER:: I do not own SWAC.. So back off lawyers!!! =]**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**LAST TIME: **

_She hung up the phone smiling. _

Portlyn finally reached the house in a suburban neighborhood. _Wow.. This place is nicer than I thought it would be. _She stepped out of the limo, nodding to the driver who just opened the door for her. Her stilettos clunked when she hit the pavement and she slowly walked to the cozy-looking house. Walking up the small set of steps, she rang a circular-shaped doorbell. A man with a long gray beard answered the door. He noticed her instantly and shook her hand.

"Miss Abbott! I am so glad you are here! Please, come in." He told her, a grin on his sorta pudgy face. She fake-smiled.

"Thank you."

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter five**

**--------------------------------------------------**

"So Miss Abbott.. You are saying I can have eleven thousand dollars for Ca's bail if I don't tell a soul? I only need ten thousand and five hundred." Allen Parker stated, his head in the clouds.

"The other five hundred is for keeping it quiet." Portlyn announced, putting a finger to her mouth for emphasis. She handed him an envelope, smiling as she did so.

Mr. Parker got out of his seat to take it. He shook her hand when he obtained the envelope. She returned the shake as well, smirking. _Finally. The deal is sealed. Sonny Munroe you better prepare for the hell that is about to be put on you. _

"Once again, Miss Abbott, thank you so much for your help. It would have been impossible to get Ca out if it wasn't for you. You are a godsend! Oh is Ca gonna be happy he's out of the slammer!!!" _He is too happy. But not as happy as I will be when Sonny is __**out of the picture!**_She snickered, watching as Mr. Parker babbled like a maniac and hugged the money. _Some people are so immature when it comes to money._

She stood up, dusting off her Mackenzie Falls skirt. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Parker. I have a rehearsal to get to." She walked to his door, turned around, and waved before walking out the door.

-----------------------------------------------

--A week later-

Sonny twirled around her room, absolutely love drunk. She has been on six dates with Chad since they confessed to each other, and **NONE** of them were fake. They snuggled at the movies, held hands while walking through the mall, and kissed in-between putts at mini-golf, causing the older putters to 'aww' and 'ah, young love' at them. She closed her eyes while twirling. _Chad is so amazing! He doesn't boast or say conceited things when we are together. Plus, he likes me!!! _She giggled and then squealed as she hit the floor. _Oww…_ She looked around for the culprit and saw it was a lone brush on the floor. _I should have picked that up when I dropped it a couple of hours ago. UGH!! _A figure from her doorway snickered and she glanced at the figure.

"Aww!! MY little Sonny is falling in love, literally!!" Connie Munroe grinned, trotting in Sonny's direction and offering a hand to her. Sonny took the hand.

"That's not funny mom!! That stupid brush could have killed me!" Sonny replied dramatically, causing Connie to laugh more. "What's so funny?"

"It seems to me like you have been hanging out with the 'King of Drama' too long." Connie smirked, remembering the 'King of Drama' thing from Chad's life story.

Sonny playfully pushed her mom. "Shut up, mom!"

They both started laughing.

---------------------------------------------

Sonny just got finished with a sketch when her cell beeped, telling her she had a text message. It was from Chad, REALLY CHAD this time. **Hey babe. Up to dinner 2nite at seven? **She quickly replied. **Pick me up my house. She **sighed. It wasn't the kind of frustrated or sad sigh, it was the kind of 'I'm in love' sigh. She pranced through the halls singing in her head. _I'm goooiiing on a datteeeee with Chaaad Dylannn Coooperr! Wow… Hehe.. _She was all smiles when she entered the dressing room she shared with Tawni. Tawni, who was putting on make-up, turned around to see Sonny once again twirling around the room.

Tawni snickered. "You better watch out… You might trip!" It was true, she was jealous that Sonny found happiness, but she didn't need to tell her that. "Wouldn't want Chaddie-poo seeing Sonny fall on her love stricken face." She teased, causing Sonny to blush.

"S-Shut up!!!" Sonny countered and stopped twirling. She walked over to Tawni. "I really need your help."

"What is it?" Tawni inquired, filing her nails.

"I have a date tonight with Chad and it seems like it will be a serious date. I need something to wear. Since you are so in-tune with fashion I was thinking you would have something I could wear."

Tawni looked a little excited. "What time will he be picking you up?"

"Seven."

Tawni started giggling. "I will be there at five thirty. Be out of the shower by then. I will do you hair, make-up, and wardrobe! This is going to be great!"

Sonny gave her a smile. _I knew I could count on her for this._

_------------------------------------------ _

Steam flew out of the room as Sonny Munroe stepped out of her shower. Her shower was conjoined with her room, so she stepped out of there with merely a towel around her body and her head. _Ahh… I love a good shower. It's great. _She happy-sighed and dreamily walked towards her bed. Tawni, just in time, strolled into the room.

"Hey Sonn- AAAH!! Put some clothes on!" Tawni covered her eyes. Sonny rolled her eyes at her.

"I am in a towel, Tawni, quit being so dramatic. Your not on Mackenzie Falls." Tawni then smiled at her.

"I know. So.. Where's your plug-ins?" Tawni asked, pulling a big bag off the ground. Sonny's eyes widened on how huge the bag was. Tawni hopped on Sonny's bed, making the bag fall on the bed with a plop. She emptied the contents of the beg onto the bed. Sonny watched as styling products, heat-stylers, make-up, shoes, and a dress fell on the bed. She laughed. _Leave it to Tawni to bring __**everything.**_

She pointed to the direction of some open plug-ins. "There.. What are you about to do?" She asked the blonde, grabbing a tank top, shorts, and underwear. She headed to the bathroom to change.

"You'll see!" Tawni announced, lifting her voice some.

Sonny finished changing and pranced back into her bedroom to see Tawni pushing her desk chair to the extra plug-ins. "What are you doing?" She asked her, brushing her wet hair.

"Come and sit down and you will see." Tawni replied in a sing-song voice. Sonny cringed. _O…Kay? That was kind of weird. I have never heard Tawni say something like that. Maybe asking her for help was a bad idea…. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chad clicked the heels of his dress-shoes together as he pondered whether or not to knock. _Who will answer? Will it be Sonny? Will it be her mom? Who will it be? _He frowned.. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nervous.. I just need to.. Take the plunge and see. _He walked straight up to the door and knocked, his head looking to the ground. He heard a faint 'I'll be there in a minute!' and froze. _Shit.. I think it was her mom. Dang. _He felt a cool breeze and lifted his head to see the smiling face of Connie Munroe.

"Hi! Come on in! You must be Chad! I'm Connie, Sonny's mom." She moved aside to let him in. He walked into Sonny's house. _Wow.. This place is so… homey and comfortable. No wonder Sonny is so happy.. _

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Munroe." He said politely, leaving Connie to laugh some.

"Please, you can call me Connie! Sonny will be down in a minute. She is almost done getting ready." Chad smiled at the nice woman. Chad could hear footsteps making it down the stairs. He glanced at them to see Tawni walking down them. He groaned inwardly._ I thought that was Sonny.. Way to ruin the moment, Hart. _Tawni strolled past him to leave.

"Goodbye, Connie! Thanks for letting me come over!" Tawni announced sweetly, then went to whisper violently into Chad's ear. "Don't hurt her, Cooper." Chad just stared at her as she left. _It seems like Tawni does care about Sonny even when she says she doesn't. _ His thoughts were interrupted once again as footsteps plagued the stairs. He then saw her. _OH my gosh she looks beautiful!! _Sonny walked, or more like floated, down the stairs in a medium-long dark blue thin-strapped dress. It wasn't too low cut or anything and it showed off her curves. Her hair was stunning and curly. She started walking towards him and he got a look at her face. _Not to much makeup. She looks great! _She stood in front of him and he held his hand out to her.

"Wow, Sonny, you look.. Wow!" He stuttered, causing Sonny and her mom to giggle. He looked at his wristwatch. "We need to go.. Dinner reservations are at seven thirty."

"Okay." Sonny smiled. "I'll be home by ten, mom!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and they walked out the door, hand in hand. While outside, Chad led her to his car. When they got there, he glided to her side and opened the door for her. She got in and he shut the door behind her. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." He replied cooly, getting in on his side. He cranked up the car and they started their journey to the restaurant.

---------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the House of Amaretto Italian restaurant. They were parked behind the restaurant. Chad turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He made his way over to Sonny's door and opened it for her. She smiled sweetly.

"Um.. Chad? Why are we parked in the back?" She asked him, stepping onto the pavement.

"Because if we parked out front or let the valet get it, paparazzi would see us and take pictures. I don't feel like being harassed by them tonight, this night is too perfect." He glanced at her. She was blushing. He took hold of her waist.

"Aww.. Chad.." She murmured to him, their lips almost touching when…

"Hey guys." Sonny's eyes widened to that familiar tone of voice. It was him, the crazy and maniacal stalker known as Caleb Parker. Chad growled. "Remember me?"

---------------------------------------------------------

**Annndddd.. I am gonna end it there XD.. A much lighter chapter than the previous, no? Well… Caleb is back.. ** haha.. ** Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHANNY FOREVER!! WOO 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Q-I-T-B: Hey!! Here's another chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been reading a lot of Jalex. I only read the ones where they aren't bro/sis. Lol =] Thanks for the reviews!! That's the most reviews I have ever gotten ****ever!!****It's all thanks to you!! It makes me feel so good that so many are enjoying the story. I specially liked your review, DrDoom2006!! Haha.. **

**There's a lot of cursing in this chapter [nothing to heavy, no F bomb..] so if it offends, don't read. **

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance… **

**-----------------------------------**

**LAST TIME**

They arrived at the House of Amaretto Italian restaurant. They were parked behind the restaurant. Chad turned off the ignition and got out of the car. He made his way over to Sonny's door and opened it for her. She smiled sweetly.

"Um.. Chad? Why are we parked in the back?" She asked him, stepping onto the pavement.

"Because if we parked out front or let the valet get it, paparazzi would see us and take pictures. I don't feel like being harassed by them tonight, this night is too perfect." He glanced at her. She was blushing. He took hold of her waist.

"Aww.. Chad.." She murmured to him, their lips almost touching when…

"Hey guys." Sonny's eyes widened to that familiar tone of voice. It was him, the crazy and maniacal stalker known as Caleb Parker. Chad growled. "Remember me?"

**---------------------------------------**

Chapter Six.

"Shit." Chad cursed under his breath, grabbing a hold of Sonny and throwing her behind him. "Why the hell are you here? I thought they put you in jail?" Chad was pissed. Beyond pissed. _I can't believe they let this weirdo out of jail! Are they insane? He freakin stabbed me __**three **__ times, and then tried to hurt Sonny!!_

"They did, but my father got me out. It's amazing what you can do with money these days." Caleb's face was twisted into what looked like the mix between a smirk and a sneer.

Sonny peeked at him from behind Chad with mixed feelings. She was feeling excited, adored, angry, and scared all at the same time. _Chad cares about me! Look he is protecting me! That damn Caleb ruined our perfect date… I just hope he doesn't try what he did last time.. _

Chad, on the other hand, was ready for Caleb. Ever since the whole thing happened before, Chad has been keeping a pocket knife in his left pocket just in case someone tried to do what Caleb did. _He won't be the only one to pull out a knife. I really don't wanna have to pull mine out, though.. _

"Listen dude," Chad spoke up, clutching Sonny's hand. "We just want to go and eat dinner. Sonny doesn't want you. Case closed. Leave us alone!"

Caleb snickered. "She don't want me _**now**_, but she will. You are just in the way." He pointed at Chad, and Chad stood his ground.

Sonny took a moment to absorb the situation. _Okay its me, Chad, and Caleb the weirdo stuck here behind this restaurant. Once again, this guy is extremely terrifying. I mean, he is our age and __**looks**__ like a serial killer! _Caleb's eyes focus on her. _Oh shit. Please don't try anything! _He took a step toward them, earning an angry grunt from Chad.

"Hey there, Sonny. How are you?" Caleb cooed to her. "And you," He pointed to Chad. "How **dare** you tell everyone, including **my dad** that **my **poor little Sonny here was the one to stab you?" He looked mad.

Sonny gasped "I did not tell your dad that! I don't even know your dad!" Chad fumed.

"Well someone had to!" Caleb groaned, pulling out a steel gun. "And NO ONE lies on my girl."

Sonny's eyes widened. _A…gun?? Why does he have a gun? Shit… _"C…Caleb? Let's not do anything drastic here. W..What do you want?"

Caleb smiled sadistically. "Well, that's simple. One, I want you and Drama King over there to stop holding hands and for you to come over here and join me." Sonny cringed, slowly removing her hand from Chad's. Chad turned towards Sonny, who was behind him. He gave her a 'are you sure' look. She nodded, fear in her eyes.

He whispered to her. "You don't have to, Sonny. Text Tawni from behind me and tell her to call the cops-

"NO WHISPERING!" Caleb yelled, cocking back the gun (you know that thing on the back? ). This caused the love birds to jump in fear.

Sonny's face started to leak tears, while Chad was in a small state of shock. _That thing could __**kill. **__So could the knife, but this would be quicker. _He turned to study Caleb, feeling Sonny clutch his shirttail. _She's so scared. Lucky for me I have never had a psycho stalker after me. Well there was Miranda, but she never attempted to kill my girlfriend. _He stared at the gun. It looked fairly expensive, something that his parents would keep just for protection. Wait a minute.. _Caleb's hand is shaking. He is nervous. He doesn't like holding that damn gun. Maybe I can weasel our way out of this. _

"Listen Caleb, you just can't _**force**_ a girl to date you. You have to be kind and nice and let the girl know you like her in a subtle way." Chad told him in his best 'acting' voice.

"Just.. Shut UP! You don't know what it's like to be eighteen and a NEVER HAD A DATE! To be a virgin! To hear people laugh at you because of it! It's not cool, man! And I am sick of it! So hand beautiful Sonny over to me or BOTH of you will be splattered on the **RESTURAUNT!!" **

Sonny, who stopped crying, looked at Caleb with a new view. Being her, she always tried to see the good in people. She now figured out why Caleb was so Psychotic. _He's a social nobody. That is why. He probably has no friends and people probably make fun of him on a daily basis. _She smiled as an idea popped into her head. She stepped out from behind Chad.

"Sonny.. What are you doing?" He whispered. She just shrugged him off.

"Caleb…." Sonny began, "If you would have came to me in a different way, I might have went on a date with you.. But you tried to force yourself on me.. And that's not cool." She stood her ground, even when he cocked his gun toward her. Chad frowned, _Sonny is putting herself in the line of fire. _"Listen, Caleb, I will go on a date with you this Friday if you promise **NO **funny business! Maybe if people saw you with Sonny Munroe on a date if will change their perception of you! So what do you say? Please put the gun down!"

Caleb lowered his gun, causing Sonny to slightly gasp. _I didn't think he would actually listen to me.. I thought this would temporarily keep him from killing Chad and I. I hope he isn't mad at me!_

"Will you actually come to this date Sonny?" Caleb asked her, actually using a soft voice for once. She nodded, finally putting a smile on her beautiful face.

"That would really show those meanies whos popular huh?"

Caleb looked at her, dumbfounded. "Uh.. Yeah.. So I heard that Arcadia place is pretty popular among the teens. How about there at seven?" He actually flashed a smile too, sticking the gun on safety and putting it in his pocket. Sonny nodded again, actually feeling a little relieved inside. _Okay.. So tonight I saved our lives and all it costs me is a night with Mr. Psycho.. _

"Um.. Thanks I guess.. And I am sorry about pulling a gun on you two.. And Chad?" He motioned to the still-fuming heartthrob. "Sorry for cutting you. I was really upset.. I'm sorry….." Chad scoffed, turning his head and crossing his arms. _He didn't even apologize to Sonny for trying to rape her and that pisses me off!! _

"Let's go, Sonny.. We have dinner reservations….." Chad notices Caleb's evil look. "Uh.. That probably have expired by now. I will take you home." _Gosh this weirdo scares the hell out of me.. _

"Okay.. I will see you Friday, Caleb." She shook his hand before walking over to Chad's car. Chad followed suit when all of a sudden a loud BANG! was heard. Chad fell to ground and Sonny quickly turned her head.

"CHAD!!" She slammed his car door and ran over to the now bleeding Chad. He had a hole in his back. "CALEB!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!??! I thought we had an agreement!" Tears flowed from her eyes from the hurt that drenched her body. Her love, her new reason to live, could be at the brink of death.

Caleb took a sadistic step towards the body of a gunned-down Chad Dylan Cooper and a broken Sonny Munroe. "We did, but that Drama head gave me some looks that were pissing me off. Like he didn't want me touching you or even be around you.. Well guess what? He's out of the picture now."

-----------------------------------------------

**BAM!!! Am I the queen of Cliff-hangers or What?? Lol just kidding I bet this makes you want to kill me.. And Chad MIGHT die…. Just kidding.. Again.. So school is coming up for me and I might not be able to update very often…. And …. For all of you QUOGAN (Quinn/Logan from Zoey 101) fans I recently (Well a couple of days ago) updated my fic called ****Misfortune****.. If you haven't read it yet.. You should.. Also.. I posted this fic of mine that's WOWP called ****Chemicals React.**** It's just a one-shot but I hope you like it! It's Jalex but it's not bro/sis Jalex. Review!! And please, don't threaten, unless you do it in a cool and funny way, like DrDoom2006 Haha!! **

**[I love David Henrie.. Lol]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Q-I-T-B: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while I am swamped with school work! Thank you for all the reviews! Even the first flame I got from an anonymous reviewer named Rachel. I really appreciate your honesty! :D :D Ooo I hope you like this chapter! Also, thanks to all the faves and alerts!! It really cranks my tractor running knowing you like this story =]. **

Disclaimer!!!!!- I don't own SWAC.. -----long sigh-----

-------------------

Last Time:

**CHAD!!" She slammed his car door and ran over to the now bleeding Chad. He had a hole in his back. "CALEB!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!??! I thought we had an agreement!" Tears flowed from her eyes from the hurt that drenched her body. Her love, her new reason to live, could be at the brink of death. **

**Caleb took a sadistic step towards the body of a gunned-down Chad Dylan Cooper and a broken Sonny Munroe. "We did, but that Drama head gave me some looks that were pissing me off. Like he didn't want me touching you or even be around you.. Well guess what? He's out of the picture now."**

----------------------------

Chapter Seven

Sonny cried against the door of the now-in-surgery Chad Dylan Cooper. Fat tears flew down her red cheeks, completely and utterly broken. She has been in the hospital for over two days, and every time she closed her eyes the gruesome events played over an d over in her head. _Why???_

_­---------------_

_­_

"_HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonny yelled to no one in particular, mentally thanking God that they were so close to the restaurant. She didn't care that Caleb would shoot her, she just wanted Chad to live. She fished out her cell phone and hurriedly called 911. _

"_W..What are you doing? Don't you know that I could shoot you too?" Caleb's voice was shaking. He ran and grabbed the phone away from her and slammed it to the ground. He put the gun to her head and then heard a slamming noise. It was the police. _

_Sonny was shaking. Her whole body was raking with horror. "I… I don't care if you kill me, I just want to get Chad to safety! If you haven't already figured it out, YOU NEED MENTAL HELP!!! If you have killed him I don't know what I would do!!!" _

_The gun all of a sudden fell from Caleb's hand to the floor. It was the same policeman that took him to jail in the first place. _

"_Oh you are in more trouble than last time, Parker!" The cop sneered and snatched Caleb up, causing him to squeak._

_Sonny's tears stopped some. "Please, officer, help Chad! He is bleeding! He could die if he doesn't get help SOON!!" _

_---------------------------_

He was in intensive care. He has been ever since they brought him in two days ago. He had all of these tubes and other things attached to him. She thought that it wouldn't be that bad; she thought a gun-shot to his back wouldn't be that bad. She hasn't heard anything since then because they would not tell her. _Stupid HEPA law. I wish I could know what was going on! I hope it didn't hit his spinal cord! UGH I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!! _She decided to get up and go to the ICU waiting room. Sitting there near the wall was none other than the devious schemer herself, Portlyn. Sonny wiped the tears from her eyes and took a seat as far away from her as possible. She looked at Portlyn who was crying as well.

Portlyn started to speak. "I thought it would work, you know?"

Sonny looked confused. "What?"

"I thought," Portlyn sniffed, "That if I got Caleb out of jail he would get rid of you. Instead he hurt _my_ Chad! Why?"

Sonny stood up, fuming. _I can't believe Portlyn had something to do with this! UGH!! She caused Chad to get hurt just because she is selfish and wanted him to herself!_ "What? Are you telling me you did this?"

"Yeah,"

Sonny took a step closer to her. "You are telling me that you," her voiced raised some, "CAUSED CHAD TO GET SHOT AND MAYBE PARYLIZED!! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU GET!" She walked forward and slapped Portlyn's cheek.

The receptionist/nurse at the desk turned to her. "Hey! No fighting in the hospital!"

Portlyn flinched. "Why the hell did you do that?" She looked up at the angry Sonny Munroe.

"Because! You caused Chad to get shot for your own selfish needs! Are you that stupid you didn't hear what I just said!"

Portlyn shook in sadness. "I.. just wanted Chad to like me again. I didn't think letting Caleb out would cause something like this."

"Well him stabbing Chad was kind of bad, so exactly what do you think would have happened?" Sonny crossed her arms to try to keep from hitting Portlyn. _She is so horrible! I don't understand how anyone can be so hateful!_

"Well," Portlyn began, unnoticing Sonny's anger, "I thought Caleb would have kidnapped you and then Chad and I would live happily ever after." Portlyn smiled some, the tears already dried up after Sonny slapped her.

"Why, you BITCH!!!" Sonny started strangling Portlyn, causing the ICU nurse/receptionist to run over to the angry girl.

"Stop it! Stop strangling the poor thing! Don't you see she's in pain!" The n/r pulled Sonny away from her and Sonny cried fresh tears.

"HER!!??!?!? She is the one who CAUSED CHAD TO GET SHOT!! She got the psycho out of jail! She bailed them out!" Sonny pointed to the deranged Portlyn.

"I don't care!" The n/r pulled the two apart. "Next one who says _anything_ will get thrown out of the ICU!!!"

The two nodded and sat down in their respectable places, Sonny with her head down _I just hope Chad is okay…_

_-----------------------------------_

"Okay, you can see him now." The n/r called to the two, both standing up as quickly as possible. She shook her head. "Nope, just one. Since your last name starts with an A you can go first, Portlyn." Portlyn smiled and stood up, walking past a now enraged Sonny.

"Gladly." Portlyn's faced curved into a satisfied smirk as she strolled into room 365, the door labeled "Chad Dylan Cooper". Sonny frowned deeply. _Ugh! Why is this happening! She shouldn't even be allowed to see him! She CAUSED all of this crap to happen! _

Sonny sat there for a while eyeing various objects. She twittled with her thumbs, hummed a little bit to 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls, and then started humming the Keri Hilson part of 'Knock You down'. She mentally could hear the beat of the song so she started tapping on the armrest part on her chair. She smiled in her head. _Love really has knocked me down. I feel like I could never love another. It sort of feels like I could not live without Chad. I know it's cheesy, but I can feel it in my heart. _A slammed door broke her out of her thoughts and she stood up, only to see Portlyn dashing past her to the elevator. Her heart fell out of her chest onto the floor. _He.. He can't be. _She rushed to Portlyn and turned her around. Portlyn was crying again.

"W..What's wrong? Is he……………….dead?" Sonny was fidgeting nerously. She **needed** to know this.

Portlyn huffed. "No. H..He's awake.."

"Then why are you crying, You didn't **kill** him this time so why are you?" Sonny took a hold of each of Portlyn's shoulders, shaking them.

"He was wanting you, alright. You, not me! I get that now! And have you ever heard of a broken heart before? Maybe that's what I am feeling right now. Just.. Just let me go!" Portlyn's curls bounced as she broke away from Sonny. She hurriedly clicked the button on the elevator. The nurse/receptionist growled, walking towards Sonny. She frowned.

"You can go see him now, but you better not hurt him again!"

Sonny glared at the woman before striding into Chad's room. He was awake, and smiling weakly at her. Her face lit up as she absorbed his condition. There was only about three or four attached to his body, and he had on one of those backless hospital gowns. She sighed happily.

"Hey, Munroe." He choked out, patting a seat on his movable hospital bed. She trotted over and took the seat, grabbing his hand in the process. She started to cry, moving the hand toward her face.

"I though…. You would.. Surely die! I thought I would never be able to say goodbye or tell you how much I love you!" Sonny inwardly cursed as Chad's face turned red.

----------------------------------

**Yeah, yeah, I know! Sucky chapter, right? Well I apologize I started eleventh grade last Tuesday and it is starting pretty rough! Once again, I am sorry. The next chapter will probably be the final chapter of SWAS so.. I hoped you enjoyed this one! =] **

**QITB**


	8. Chapter 8

**QITB: OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I know you must all hate me now! Thanks once again for all of the reviews and faves/alerts! Thank you for making my dream of obtaining 100 reviews possible =] School is almost over so I will able to do those one shots! **

I don't own Sonny with a Chance.. A girl can only dream!

* * *

RECAP! :

**Sonny glared at the woman before striding into Chad's room. He was awake, and smiling weakly at her. Her face lit up as she absorbed his condition. There was only about three or four attached to his body, and he had on one of those backless hospital gowns. She sighed happily.**

**"Hey, Munroe." He choked out, patting a seat on his movable hospital bed. She trotted over and took the seat, grabbing his hand in the process. She started to cry, moving the hand toward her face.**

**"I thought…. You would.. Surely die! I thought I would never be able to say goodbye or tell you how much I love you!" Sonny inwardly cursed as Chad's face turned red.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

"You… love me?" Chad gasped, his face as red as a tomato. She nodded slowly, clutching his hand harder. He squeaked a little and she lightened her grip on it. "Me? The supposedly heartless and self-centered Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"I… I don't think it's completely love, but it's something." Sonny sighed. _How am I supposed to do this? I am usually good at interpreting my feelings but now it's hard to. Hmm.. _" I get this feeling when I am around you. This feeling of security. I feel like singing every time I am around you. You make me feel like an angel, even when we are arguing. Then there's the arguing." She smirked at him and threw her hands into the air as if she were stretching. " The arguing fuels our relationship even more, Chad. It makes me realize it will actually work because a relationship without fighting is a dead relationship in my opinion. Plus, it's always fun to make up afterwards." Sonny paused, thinking of something else to say. "You aren't heartless! You practically saved my life twice!" She looked at Chad, her chocolate eyes taking in his condition once again. Wait a minute…. _He is crying. WHAT? I MADE HIM CRY? __**THE **__Chad Dylan Cooper? _"Chad?"

He pulled her a little closer. "Sonny.. Thank you." Sonny blushed.

"What for?" Now she was a little confused.

He sniffed. "You've accepted me for me. All this time. You know me, care for me, and actually may love me! My mom used to always tell me that no one would ever love me for real because of my fame, and they would always just use me. But you, Sonny Munroe, love me for who I am! But you know the biggest thing I thank you for?"

Sonny now was releasing tears as well because of his speech. "What?"

"For giving me someone to love… I also thought I would never meet someone I could actually talk to that wouldn't judge me. But I did. It was you. I am so grateful that I met you, Sonny. I can't believe I am actually confessing this." He scratched his head with his free hand. Sonny was crying so hard now.

"Chad…"

" I can't wait until I get out of here.. We never had that dinner."

* * *

Three weeks later.

Sonny giggled as Chad hit the floor. "Yay! I win!"

Chad got up and pushed her lightly. "Hey! You cheated! You got Grady to push me over!" He pointed his finger at Grady who looked innocent. All of the members of So Random! Plus Chad were at Sonny's apartment playing twister just for fun.

Sonny laughed. "No I didn't! You just can't play twister!"

He hugged her. He couldn't remember the last time he's been this happy. _I have Sonny to blame for this… _He lifted her chin with his finger and they kissed passionately.

* * *

Caleb sat in his jail cell, frowning. He was pondering a lot of things. _I can't believe I got of jail and then got back in. _

An officer came and unlocked his cell. "Parker your father is on the phone. You get five minutes." Caleb was escorted to the phone. He picked up the receiver with a shaky hand.

"Hey… dad.." His voice was raspy.

"Ca.. How are you?"

"I can't believe I am in here again, but I am okay.."

"I have to tell you something. I know now the reason why I was given that money to let you out."

"What money?"

"You know the eleven thousand Portlyn Abbott gave me. She lied to me about the reason she offered the money. It wasn't because Sonny supposedly hurt that Chad guy, it was because she wanted Chad and she thought you would kill Sonny because she put you in jail."

"I… would never hurt Sonny.. You mean to tell me… SHE USED ME TO TRY AND KILL SONNY?"

The officer cut in. "Parker, what are you harking about?"

"Hold on dad." He looked at the officer. "I was bailed the first place because Portlyn Abbott wanted me to get revenge on Sonny Munroe."

The officer scoffed. "Ya right like I believe that. You have three minutes left."

"Dad," Caleb began, "Think of a way. You know that I mean."

"Yeah. I'll go find it."

"Thanks dad.. I have to go." He hung up the phone and the officer put him back in his cell. _Portlyn Abbott. You better be ready._

_

* * *

_

END!

**Yeah… That's the end folks.. Be sure to vote on my profile what oneshots you want me to do and thank you so much for all your support! **


End file.
